Celebrate
by zwarriorluke
Summary: Kakashi goes to surprise Sakura with a celebration but what happens during this celebration KakaSaku pairing LemonLemonLemonLemonLemonLemon


**Author's notes:** This is my first story so constructive criticism is always welcomed even if its harsh I will understand. I **do not **own Naruto or any of its characters I wish. And please review after enjoy, hopefully.

* * *

As Sakura walks through the streets of Konoha the medic feels the sun as if it were searing through her skin. "Damn sun" she muttered pouting

as she crosses her arms. A subtle chuckle came from above. She grunted and looked up to see who it was to only to find her eyes nearly blinded

by the golden sun. "You are so gullible," said a voice that belonged to none other than the famous copy Nin Hatake Kakashi. "I didn't expect you

to be going to a mission on time," the young chuunin murmured. A light chuckle escaped his lips. "What do you expect from this mission

Kakashi-Sensei, women to start chasing you around besides it's just a retrieval mission" the medic quoted. Kakashi then had a gloomy look on his

face at the mention of no girls. Sakura let out a giggle that she couldn't control for a few minutes. As they made there way to the Konoha gates

they came across a certain obnoxious ramen loving ninja, yes it was the kyuubi vessel Naruto Uzumaki. At the thought of talking to Naruto the

jounin took out his orange Icha Icha Paradise novel and began reading where he left off before. Sakura simply said,"Hi Naruto-kun," "Sakura-chan

will you please go out with me after this mission" Naruto responded pleading like there was no tomorrow. "No thanks,'' she murmured "come on"

he said as if he was about to get on his knees and beg. "No," "Yes" "No" "Yes" they bickered until Sakura let out a loud "NOOOOO," startling the

copy nin. The jounin jumped between them and muttered "we're at the gate". "oh" they both responded calmly. "Ok our mission is to retrieve a

group of monkeys from a monkey eater" Naruto needlessly rebriefed everybody. "Why do we need to get a bunch of monkeys why can't some

genin get them?" The copy nin complained lazily. "Well because he hired mercenaries who are probably ninja," the medic muttered. "Lets go!"

they yelled in unison. After they left it was complete silence for the exception of sandals hitting the ground. After a few short minutes they made it

to an abandoned warehouse where they found a monkey running away from a guy holding a cleaver. Kakashi swiftly threw a kunai at the cleaver

pinning it to the wall before he was able to chop off the monkey's leg. Sakura and Naruto jumped out as if on a trampoline and tackled the man

who had the cleaver as Kakashi beat down the mercenaries, after they knocked out the criminal they broke the cages and counted the monkeys

but they counted 11/12, one had already been eaten. Everybody then became quiet as if somebody had just yelled out the word rape and then

burped. Naruto then turned into a giant cage that they put the monkeys in and traveled back to konoha before the monkeys started hitting the

inside of Naruto.

They dropped the monkeys off at the destination and headed to the Hokage for the _important information_ "Sakura, Naruto" Tsunade began. "Yes

Tsunade-sama" Sakura responded as Naruto grunted. "You both are how old, nineteen yes, I think its time you both became jounin." "HUH!"

everybody yelled in surprise in exception for the Hokage. "But I've only been a churning for 3 years and Sakura 5 years," Narrator thought out

loud. "Yes, I know but you and Sakura have been extremely useful and successful in missions." Sundae plainly said. "That means you are no

longer my students" Kakashi exclaimed in a happy but gloomy voice. "Oh Kakashi-sensei" Sakura said while beginning to tear. "Sakura, Naruto

you no longer need to call me sensei just say Kakashi when you call me ok." "Yes Kakashi-sen..." Naruto said before realizing he was no longer

his student. Kakashi just walked out. And the two new jounins jumped out the window shattering the glass cheerfully as the hokage sat at her

desk and yelled, "Shizune, clean this mess up!" and she came running and began to clean the mess the two young jounins made. "Sakura-chan

lets celebrate with some ramen." Naruto just kept saying over and over as Sakura raced to her apartment, when she finally made it there she

slammed the door in his face making him fly back.

"Whew" she muttered out of breath. But something wasn't right she felt an unfamiliar presence but couldn't quite figure out what or who it was.

She searched the apartment with a kunai in hand and yelled "Whoever you are you better get out." A voice came from behind "Why?" was all the

medic heard. She whirled around and through the kunai at the character, he caught it and murmurmed "Is that a way to treat your former

sensei?" he burst out laughing after the younger jounin screamed "DAMN IT KAKASHI!" After the copy nin was able to control his mirth Sakura

asked "How did you get in here?" "The landlady let me in." he muttered lazily. "Why?" she asked. "I said we were celebrating something." he

responded quickly like he knew what she was going to say. "Well I was going to celebrate with Ino and Hinata but you showed up" she snapped.

"Oh, I guess i'll leave and go talk to Genma about how Ino is going to tell him all about you becoming a jounin." he choked out with fake tears.

_'Damn my soft heart'_ the medic cursed herself in her mind. "Why don't you come with me, it'll be our last night as sensei and student." she

murmured regretfully. He grinned under his mask and said, "I know a better way to spend our last night, we'll go out with a _bang. _Not knowing

what he meant the medic managed to stutter out "Uh w-what do y-you mean." "Oh come on you know what mean or do I need to demonstrate

it?" the copy nin whispered. She ran for the door but Kakashi easily cut her off. He cornered her near the door and got closer and closer until she

could feel his breath on her neck. She didn't know what to do as he resumed moving forward until their mouths were a centimeter apart. He

began to slide his mask down until his nose was uncovered he brushed against her nose then resumed until the mask was completely off his face.

Sakura was blushing a dark red that was the color of a red rose. _'Damn he's gorgeous, maybe this wasn't going to be that b-'_ she was interrupted

by the sound of a jacket hitting the floor.

She remembered her situation and Kakashi grabbed Sakura then brought her to the bedroom, before she knew it she was tied to the bed. The

copy nin then took off the rest of his upper body clothing and slid on top of Sakura. He kissed her bottom lip than began resting his lips on hers

begging for entrance. She finally complied, as his tongue explored her mouth she thought _'I might as well make the best of this' _her tongue started

to swim around his mouth. After 10 seconds Kakashi began trailing his kisses up and down Sakura's neck sending shivers all over her body. He

began getting dangerously close to her breast. He began licking the flesh her outfit allowed. The medic felt her nipples hardening under her

clothes as she begged Kakashi to let her out so she could enjoy this more it worked. She began unbuttoning her blouse pointlessly as Kakashi

ripped the piece of clothing apart. Kakashi then licked the top of Sakura's boobs tasting her flesh again before his experienced hands unclasped

her bra. The copy nin eyed the flesh and then began to suck the now hardened breast. By this time his member was stiff and throbbing and they

were panting and there breath was full desperate and lustful moans. They began stripping each other layer by layer until they were both

completely naked and moaning every other second. Kakashi put his hand next to her clit and waited for her approval. She nodded and the copy

nin inserted a finger she moaned he inserted another another flew in and she groaned in discomfort. He took his fingers out and slid onto her and

moved his dick to go inside she groaned in pain and he told her "You'll get used to it." Once she did he began slow soft thrusts and they began to

get harder and faster. She began to buck her hips wildly while saying "Faster faster!" After a minute of this she said "Wait lets do something

else" They flipped over resting a bit to catch their breath, Sakura slid down Kakashi's body and began to suck his dick. He reached his

limit and spewed his sticky juices into the medic's mouth. She stopped and said "I want more of it give me more she sucked even more intently

with lost breath barely breathing at all Kakashi flipped Sakura over brought her up and he went down. Sucking her shaved clit his tongue explored

it he could taste her he was inside her. She began to have an orgasm and licking the sides of her clit the copy nin drank the medic's juices tasting

it as it went down his throat. They stopped panting trying to catch there breath that ran off long ago. Kakashi muttered slowly catching his breath

"That was your first time?" "Yeah." she said. "Well let's celebrate for Naruto now." The copy nin said around a mouthful of breast. They grinned

and went at it again.

* * *

**Authors Notes:** I know that's not how you become a jounin but it's a one shot I wouldn't have time. So what did you think? Tell me in a review and give lots of criticism. I want reviews like Sakura wants Kakashi's seamen.


End file.
